


At Least the War is Over

by mishackles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura isn't dead, Fix-It, M/M, Post Season 8, Shiro and Keith are still bad at talking but, Voltron is dumb and the ending was dumb so, bc wtf really, shiro doesnt marry some rando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishackles/pseuds/mishackles
Summary: Shiro can't sleep after what happened. Allura is gone. Lance is heartbroken. Pidge hasn't left her family’s side in days.  Hunk is held up in the kitchen. And Keith... Keith is packing his bags.the living are dead and the dead are all livingthe war is over and we are beginning~a fix it fic where allura isn't dead and shiro doesn't marry a bridge tech #2~





	At Least the War is Over

Shiro couldn’t sleep. Not after everything that happens. They’d saved reality. Every reality, but Shiro hadn’t decided if it was really worth it. Allura was gone. Lance was heartbroken. Pidge hadn’t left her family’s side in days. Hunk was held up in the kitchen, not even sleeping. And Keith... Keith was packing his bags. He was leaving and Shiro new this time he wouldn’t come back. 

Shiro wished he could help, but he was at a loss. How could he help his team— his family? He’s fought for them across the stars but this? This was the biggest battle yet. And you couldn't fight it with bayards and strategy meetings. It was fought silently, and there was no enemy to face— just another day. 

Shiro had memorized the ceiling of his room, deliberating his next action. He had to think and be logical about this, but his heart ached too much to think straight. Maybe space was what they all needed after Allura? Maybe it’s best to just let them go. 

There’s a flash of light outside and a roar. Shiro is out of bed in an instant and rushing over to the window. Black? What is she doing? He knows what she wants. He might not be her paladin anymore but he still knows her. And she him. 

He runs outside and follows the light. He sees the other paladins too. They’ve all been called. What’s going on here? The five look between each other, confusion on all of their faces. 

The lions hover in front of them. Blue is in the center, her eyes fierce and determined. She lands without a sound and lowers her head. Her jaw drops and standing there in the doorway is... It can’t be. 

“Allura!” Lance is already racing toward her. And she’s running now too, the long gown of white light she’s draped in flowing behind her. The two collide and just hold each other so tight Shiro thinks they might break. For a moment there’s nothing; then all at once, the Lions turn their heads to the sky and roar. Shiro recognizes it immediately, a cry of victory. Their work is now truly complete. 

The six turn to the lions, each of them with tears on their faces. 

Shiro hears Lance quietly say, “Thank you” as Blue nods and takes off. Shiro looks over to Black one last time and nods. She doesn’t react but Shiro feels his heart grow warm and he knows. 

They stand there and watch as the Lions take off—their mission complete. Ready to find new worlds to defend. Shiro thinks it's beautiful, the rainbow lights reach up towards to cosmos and disappear. Shiro looks over to where Allura and Lance are still wrapped together, forehead to forehead. He’s thrilled to see Allura back, she deserved this. To live a happy life. Lance too. Life’s too short, Shiro knows that better than anyone. Then he looks at Keith, who is also watching them with a small smile and teary expression. 

Too fucking short.

He walks up behind Keith and rest his Altean hand on his shoulder and puts the other on his waist. Keith looks up at him, not shocked just content. He leans into Shiro’s touch and smiles. 

This, Shiro thinks, this was worth fighting for.

Shiro chuckled as he watched Allura spin Lance again and again on the dance floor. The Garrison has decided to throw one last celebration for Voltron before they all went their separate ways— not forever, but just for now. 

“And the cool part is,” Hunk continues to explain his new job as they sit around the large banquet table set up. “I still get to cook if I want!” 

“What’s your title again?” Pidge ask shoving some suspicious looking alien snack into her mouth. 

“Intergalactic Cultural Ambassador,” Hunk says proudly. “Technically, I am the first one and self-appointed but. I mean, I figured we don’t want another Galra empire on our hands and I think it's just better if we all knew more about all the great worlds out there. Their art and culture! Their food!” He smiles. “I don’t know just, seemed like something I could do.” 

“That’s great Hunk,” Shiro smiles. “You did great planning tonight.” They had been served a menu from all over the known universe, From Altean hor d'oeuvres to Galran desserts. It was a beautiful event. A large open dance floor surrounded by tables stacked with food. Humans and aliens alike enjoying the clear desert night. Large stone pillars had been placed at each corner of the party and sting lights wove between them. Lights mixing with the stars above to form new consolations. Hunk ducks his head and mumbles a thanks. “And you Pidge,” Shiro turns to the paladin, “youngest officer to head a major tech operation in Garrison history.”

Pidge puffs out her chest, “well now that you mention it yes I am! I figured Earth has a lot to both learn and share from other alien races. Someones gotta be the one to integrate all that.” 

“I’m so proud of you guys,” Shiro beams at the table. “You’ve achieved so much already and have so much to come.” Shiro looked over the group that he helped shape, and have shaped him in return. He catches a familiar figure in the corner of his eye. He turns to see Keith leaning against one of the huge decorative pillars on the other side of the dance floor. He meets Shiro’s eye and gives him a small smile, and with a swift turn ducks behind the pillar and out, away from the party. 

“I’ll be right back,” Shiro says, not turning back to the table. “I need some air.”

“We’re already outside but ok,” Pidge isn’t convinced. Hunk giggles.

Shiro ignores the teasing and heads off to find Keith. It doesn’t take long. Keiths hard to find when he wants to be, but Shiro’s never had that problem. Never had an issue finding his way back to Keith. 

He’s sitting on top of a group of large red rocks decorating the desert a bit away from the noise and crowds of the party. He looked beautiful, with the moonlight dancing on his hair. 

“Hey Shiro,” he says not even bothering to see who’s walking up to him. 

“Tired of the party already?” Shiro jokes taking a seat next to Keith. He knows Keith is still uncomfortable in crowds, but this seemed like the safest way to ask if he was really just taking a break or if there was something else wrong. 

“Yeah,” Keith sighs. “No, it’s a great party. Hunk did a great job.” He pauses and wraps his arms around his legs where they’re tucked up to his chest. 

“But....” Shiro prompts nudging Keith with his elbow. “Come on humor an old man.” 

Keith snorts. “It’s just,” he turns his head away from Shiro. “I’ve never been good with goodbyes,” Keith says, and he sounds so much like that scared lonely kid Shiro first met it nearly breaks his heart. “And... you know, people leaving.”

Shiro places a hand on Keiths back. “Hey,” he says gently. “No ones leaving. We’ll all be around.” Keith turns back to look at him, his eyes wide and shining. “Besides,” Shiro tries to joke, “aren’t you the one leaving? The Blades are lucky to have you I mean of course! And I know you have to go help rebuild the Glara into a peaceful society, but I mean... you are the one leaving Keith.” Ok maybe Shiro was a little hurt. 

“No,” Keith sighed turning back to look out to the open desert, “I don’t think that I am.” Any bitterness that Shiro felt at Keith wanting to leave melted away instantly. 

“We’re your family Keith,” Shiro says firmly. “And there’s no way we’d let each other go. Not after what almost happened with Allura.” Shiro takes a deep breath. Life is too short. 

“Listen, um, I’ve wanted to talk to you. I mean, I’ve just been thinking and there’s a lot to do out there still. People to help, I mean. And I-I don’t think I can just sit here and- And well I know your already leaving with the Blades tomorrow but I thought- I don’t know it’s probably dumb. It’s just that after everything I don’t want to lose you and. I mean if you're already going I thought maybe I could I don’t know....tag along” Shrio's face is burning hot. 

Keith is looking at him with a shocked expression. “It’s a bad idea,” Shiro quickly corrects himself. “It was dumb. You would’ve asked me to come if you wanted me there. I understand you want space. I shouldn’t have-“

Suddenly Keith is in Shiro laps pulling their faces together and oh, he’s kissing Shiro. He kisses Shiro like he’s trying to take all the doubt and anxiety out of him. And Shiro kisses him back because _fuck it._ He loves Keith. Loves Keith more than anything else and he’d follow him to the ends of the universe. 

They break apart breathlessly. “Why would I ever want to be without you?” Keith asks him, still clinging to Shiro. 

“I don’t know,” Shiro breathes. “After everything, I didn’t know if you still...” He trails off. 

“I will love you until the sun burns out Takashi Shirogane,” Keith says with that fierce determination that warms Shiro's heart. Keith isn’t the teenager he once knew, and Shiro isn’t the same as when they met either. He’d been desperate to prove himself. He longed to discover something out there in the unknown universe, something he was missing. Now he knows, he had to go to the ends of the universe and back to find what had been right by his side the whole time. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Ask me,” Shiro smiles and presses another quick kiss to Keith’s lips. “Ask me to run away with you, baby.” 

“Come with me,” Keith whispers in the space between them. He looks down at Shiro and Shiro knows then, he’d be happy to spend the rest of his life discovering the universe with this man “Come see the stars with me, Takashi.”

“Ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey so season 8 right.....ouch. anyway back to me crying. 
> 
>    
> comments make me happy <3
> 
> [title from In Our Bedroom After the War ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5qx_ZMY7tU)


End file.
